Ritual Prayers
Emphasis on Skill Because skills are necessary to survive and thrive, cats are encouraged to do their best and strive for excellence in all physicals activities. To do so is an honor, and demands respect from your clan mates. Traits Bravery and loyalty is key in DustClan, as those who are fearful or cowards are not likely to survive. Showing signs of weakness is shunned, bravery and loyalty is shown as important to earn your place in the clan. The Battle of Honor Once every four moons, any cat that wishes to take part (although it's essential for apprentices to complete there training), are thrown a competition of sorts, featuring six main events; fighting, hunting, tracking, climbing, and running. The cats are given a set amount of time to complete a task for a few of these, while one requires the cat to defeat opponents in battle. A cat has to have backing from a warrior in order to be entered in the competition and they themselves must accept. The winners are crowned victors and celebrated. Ceremonies These are prayers said to StarClan when kits are born, or a cat reaches a bench mark in their life, and the clan tends to be uplifted, and the cats are honored and congratulated. These prayers are primarily said by the medicine cat, but are on occasion said by the leader. However, if the cat has a strong bond with the cat it may be permitted to speak some words. (Rituals may vary slightly) Births: Leader/Medicine Cat: "New life has entered the clans today. of kits healthy kits were delivered by queen. We hope they grow into (virtues of father/mother) just like their father/mother. May they serve their clan well in the moons to come. We thank StarClan for the new life brought to us and hope the clan will continue to prosper in the moons to come." Apprentice: The Clan Leader calls a Clan Meeting to appoint a new apprentice and assign a mentor to him/her. It should be noted the ceremony is not the same for medicine cats. The following words are used, by tradition: Leader: "(Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (new name, ending with "paw"). Your mentor will be (name of warrior). I hope (name of warrior) will pass down all he/she knows on to you." The leader calls up the warrior he/she has chosen as a mentor. Leader: "(Warrior), you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from (former mentor), and you have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice). " The mentor touches noses with the apprentice, and the Clan greets the new apprentice by calling out his/her name. After this, the apprentice will usually go greet their family, or go see to their mentor. Warrior Once the mentor is satisfied with the apprentice's progress and skills, he or she recommends them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, when their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment. If the Clan Leader is satisfied, he or she calls a Clan Meeting and calls the apprentice.The following words are used, by tradition: Leader: "I, (Leader), leader of DustClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn. Leader: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Apprentice: "I do." Leader: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of DustClan." The leader rests his or her muzzle on the apprentice's head, and he or she licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling him or her by their new name. The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, except if that is not possible. Elder An aging warrior, queen, or medicine cat may retire as an elder due to own initiative, when they feel they cannot help the Clan efficiently any more. A cat may also retire if they are hindered from serving their Clan through old age, illness, or injury. They report this to the Clan Leader, who calls a Clan Meeting and addresses the warrior. Leader: "(Warrior), is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Warrior:"It is." Leader: "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." The Clan will call out the retired warrior's name and then he or she will go to the elder's den. Usually, an elder ceremony is held only when a cat retires due to old age. If they are forced to retire because of a severe injury, there is no ceremony. Name Changing The leader calls a Clan Meeting, and performs the change with the following words: "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he/she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he/she will be known as (new name), for (description of the reason)." Dead When a cat dies a long vigil is sat for them before the clan leader rises to speak a few words to the clan about the cat and their achievements before the elders mask the scent of death with herbs and bury their clanmate, unless they were not worthy of this eg. Betrayal.Their body is taken to the center of the camp, and several of their Clanmates, usually the cat's family members, close friends, and mentor/apprentice sit vigil for them through the night, sharing tongues for the last time before the elders bury the cat in the morning. Leader: "(Deceased’s name) has lead a (Description of life e.g., fair or honest life), we are here to honour his/her memory, and cherish it for although they have joined StarClan, as long as we remember them, it will be as if they never left." Presumed Dead There can also be vigils for cats without bodies and suspected dead. Something that represents them is placed in the center of the clearing (eg.Feather). There is no burial, but the cats still sit vigil. Leader: "(Deceased’s name) has lead a (Description of life e.g., fair or honest life), we are here to honour his/her memory, and cherish it for although they have disappeared we hope they have found peace with StarClan." Missing This is a vigil that is without a body. Something that represents them is placed in the center of the clearing (eg.Feather). Although this is not about death, the cats still will sit vigil. Leader: "We do not know where (Name) has gone but we pray that StarClan is watching the skies above them. We hope they are brought back to us. (Name) was a (virtues), who had (description of life eg. Family, apprentice mentors). If they cannot return we wish them happiness where ever they walk, and may StarClan light their path." New Leader This is only occasionally performed and if the leader is frowned upon is ignored. Deputy/New Leader/Medicine Cat: "Whilst our great leader has fallen, a new leader has arisen from ashes. We thank the stars, that we have such a (eg. brave, strong, cunning or agile) leader - may their leadership bring prosper to our clan. And may StarClan light their path." Category:Important Pages